


The Secrets of the Forges

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin go to the forges for some alone time, but get caught by prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Bilbo was sitting in the library reading when Thorin burst through the doors. He rushed to Bilbo, a grin spreading across his face.

“What are you doing, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, surprise coating his voice as Thorin took his book from him and helped him to his feet.

“Come with me.” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand, leading him out of the library and into the halls of the Lonely Mountain.

“Thorin, where are we going?” Bilbo asked trying to keep up with the dwarf king’s quick pace.

“You’ll see.” Thorin smiled at him and led the way through the vast halls. Bilbo was beginning to think they were going into the mines when Thorin stopped at the doors leading to the forge.

“The forges?” Bilbo looked at Thorin confused. “You want to show me a place that I’ve seen before?” Thorin shook his head and opened the doors. The forge was empty for the moment, but they were still burning with liquid. Thorin led Bilbo to the center of the room, facing the forges, the mills behind them flowing with water.

“This is the only place someone won’t look for us. I’ve missed you and want to show you how much.” Thorin took Bilbo in his arms, kissing him, a need burning deep within him. They both helped undress each other, taking their time to explore one another. Bilbo ran his hands over the soft curls on Thorin’s chest, kissing his shoulder while Thorin ran his hands up Bilbo’s back. They met each other’s eyes before kissing once more.

Thorin laid Bilbo down on his cloak, kissing a path down the hobbit’s middle until he reached his groin. Thorin met Bilbo’s gaze as he took the hobbit’s erection in his mouth, sucking on it. Bilbo kept eye contact with Thorin while he tangled his hands in the dwarf’s thick hair that draped the sides of his face. Thorin looked absolutely stunning while giving Bilbo pleasure. Bilbo left soft moans escape his throat as Thorin continued to please him until his erection was rigid. Bilbo gently pulled on Thorin’s hair to bring him back up to him.

The dwarf king kissed his way back up to Bilbo’s jaw line. When Bilbo was able to reach Thorin’s shaft he realized that the dwarf was already hard. Bilbo looked at Thorin longingly.

“I’m ready,” Bilbo whispered. Thorin kissed Bilbo once more as he lifted the hobbit’s legs. He reached for the oil vial that had been sitting next to the cloak, pouring some of the contents on his erection. He pushed against Bilbo’s hole gently, watching his hobbit to see if he was okay. Bilbo nodded his assurance and Thorin pushed inside of him, filling him to the hilt. Bilbo moaned and gripped Thorin’s arm. He nodded to Thorin to continue, but didn’t remove his hand from Thorin’s forearm. Thorin settled in between Bilbo’s legs and began to thrust into him. Bilbo held his legs up, bent at the knees while Thorin was in between them. He could feel his hole being filled over and over with Thorin’s thickness, making him moan for more. Thorin’s hair cascaded around them and the heat from the forges heating their bodies even more than usual. The light casts a glow upon their bodies, making Thorin look more delicious. Thorin kissed the hobbit while he pushed inside of him, wanting to savor all of his burglar.

Thorin felt Bilbo’s hole tightening around his erection and it made him thrust into him harder, his release spilling into Bilbo. He kissed Bilbo when he had completely filled him up with his sticky release.

“My love…” Thorin looked at Bilbo. “Are you ready?” Bilbo nodded and they shifted positions so that Thorin was on all fours with Bilbo behind him. Bilbo poured the remaining oil from the vial onto his erection, smoothing it down the shaft. He touched Thorin, who looked at the hobbit. The dwarf king nodded. Bilbo rubbed the head of his dick against Thorin’s hole before pushing into him. Thorin groaned and gripped the cloak as Bilbo went deeper.

Bilbo began at a slow pace, letting Thorin adjust to him before thrusting into him harder. Thorin moaned and encouraged Bilbo by coming back against him as the hobbit entered him.

“Bilbo,” Thorin moaned as the hobbit increased his pace and felt his orgasm approaching. He pushed hard into Thorin, moaning loudly and gripping the dwarf’s hips. Bilbo cried out when his release flooded him, filling Thorin’s hole. Bilbo leaned against Thorin until the dwarf king caught his attention.

“Fili.” Thorin whispered. Bilbo looked up to see Thorin staring at the young dwarf who was standing in the doorway watching them. Thorin began to move, rising to his feet when Fili fled the room. Thorin let him go figuring that he would talk to him later about what he saw. He settled on the cloak next to Bilbo and held his burglar while they rested before heading to supper. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Fili was at the table, staring at his plate when Thorin and Bilbo entered the room. Bilbo took his seat next to Thorin’s at the head of the table, while Thorin remained by the door.

“Fili,” Thorin called, nodding towards the door. The young dwarf’s eyes widened. The company cast curious looks at Thorin and Fili as he rose from his chair and walked out into the hallway. Thorin closed to the door that led to the dining hall and gave Fili a level stare.

“We need to discuss what you saw.” Thorin stated. Fili looked at his boots.

“No, we don’t.”

Thorin stepped closer to his nephew. “Yes, we do.” Thorin paused for a moment. “Tell me what you saw, Fili.” The dwarf was quiet, uncertainty coursing through him. He did not wish to reveal to his uncle what he had witnessed in the forges. Thorin pressed him though. The dwarf king would not let Fili return to supper if he did not talk. Fili sighed and began.

“I saw you and Bilbo…you know.” Fili wouldn’t look at Thorin. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought of witnessing Bilbo taking Thorin from behind. He had never thought about the two having sex, but now that he had witnessed it he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

“How much did you see?” Thorin asked.

“You were on your knees and Bilbo was behind you.” Fili whispered. “I didn’t mean to, but I was walking by and I heard the noises. When I looked in there you were. I didn’t know what to do.”

Thorin moved closer. “Fili, you’re not in trouble…”

“I just never seen anyone having sex before and I couldn’t look away.” Fili sighed again. Thorin looked at his nephew with concern.

“You haven’t been with anyone?” Thorin watched his nephew shake his head in response.

“I wouldn’t know what to do if I was.” Fili felt his shoulders sink. He felt embarrassed that Thorin had been able to figure him out so quickly. Thorin placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“The time will come when you will. It’s not a race, Fili.” Fili looked at Thorin.

“Will you show me?”

Thorin looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Fili hesitated before saying, “Show me what to do.” Thorin was taken aback. He had not expected Fili to ask that of him. The dwarf king shook his head.

“I don’t know, Fili. That’s something private between Bilbo and me. I’m not sure that it would be appropriate.”

“Please, Thorin. I’m not asking to participate. I just wanna watch.” Fili looked at his uncle. Thorin was silent for a moment. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Fili’s question. He supposed that it couldn’t hurt to have Bilbo help explain things, but he wasn’t sure about sharing their private moments with his nephew.

Thorin sighed. “I’ll talk to Bilbo. Come by our chambers tomorrow night after supper and we’ll see what happens.” Fili nodded and they re-entered the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reacts to Thorin's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

“You what?” Bilbo asked, surprised. He couldn’t believe he had heard Thorin correctly.

_Fili wants to watch us have sex_. Bilbo heard the words repeating in his head. _And I told him we would consider it._ Bilbo shook his head. _Thorin has lost his mind_.

“Bilbo, it’s just a talk. I didn’t promise him that it would happen.” Thorin knelt down in front of Bilbo, who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He rubbed the hobbit’s thighs, looking up at him. Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an audible sigh.

“I don’t know about this, Thorin. I’m not sure that I want an audience, especially your nephew.” Bilbo still couldn’t fathom how the dwarf king had agreed to this situation.

“Why does Fili want to watch us?” Bilbo gazed down at Thorin, who was still rubbing the hobbit’s thighs.

“He’s inexperienced, my dear hobbit. He’s curious and I don’t want him to go into sex without knowing something about it.” Thorin’s gaze was pleading, hoping that Bilbo soften up to the request. The hobbit’s expression didn’t change much. He uncrossed his arms, but his gaze was still hard.

“I’m not gonna let him participate, Bilbo. The only person I want touching you is myself.” Thorin rose up on his knees, nuzzling the hobbit’s neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw line. Bilbo giggled as Thorin’s beard tickled his neck, a smile spreading across his face.

“Please, Bilbo, for me.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s neck once more, sucking on the soft skin. Thorin noticed that the Halfling’s legs had spread farther apart to accommodate the dwarf in between them. Thorin moved his hands further up Bilbo’s thighs until he was at his crotch. Thorin smoothed his hand over Bilbo’s fitting trousers, making Bilbo gasped. The hobbit looked at Thorin with a steady gaze.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Bilbo watched Thorin unbutton his shirt to reveal the hobbit’s smooth chest.

“Is it working?” Thorin murmured as he kissed his way down Bilbo’s chest, his hands working at the laces of Bilbo’s trousers. Bilbo sighed, tilting his head back.

“Possibly.” Bilbo felt his trousers being pulled down, the heat of fire warming his skin. Thorin turned Bilbo to his side, running his fingers across the exposed hole. Bilbo moaned softly as Thorin’s fingers brushed over him teasingly.

“How about now?” Thorin pressed a finger against Bilbo’s entrance, nipping at his round cheeks.

“Thorin…” Bilbo knew that he would have to give in for the dwarf king to go further than teasing. He felt Thorin’s hands spreading his cheeks apart before delving in between, his tongue licking Bilbo. The hobbit moaned and moved his hips, wanting more. Thorin pulled away slightly.

“How about now, my burglar?” Thorin smiled when Bilbo nodded his agreement. Bilbo felt Thorin’s tongue at his entrance once more, licking and sucking his hole ferociously. Bilbo placed a hand on Thorin’s head, urging him to keep going. Bilbo wanted everything since Thorin had forced his cooperation with Fili. Bilbo felt Thorin pulling away and he tightened his grip on Thorin’s hair.

“You’re not done,” Bilbo said. “You’re gonna pleasure me until I say stop.” Thorin growled and dove back in between the hobbit’s cheeks. Bilbo felt the dwarf’s tongue working his hole over furiously, causing him to bite his lower lip and gasp as Thorin forced his tongue inside the hole. When Bilbo loosened his grip on Thorin’s thick locks the dwarf pulled away and reached for the vial of oil that was in his trousers. Thorin poured the contents on Bilbo’s hole and began teasing it with his fingers, pushing them against it. Bilbo looked down at the King under the Mountain and came down on his digits, forcing one inside of him. Thorin pushed it in deep, watching Bilbo bite his lip. Thorin add another finger before moving them in and out while nipping Bilbo’s cheeks. Bilbo moaned and tangled his hand in Thorin’s hair once more. The hobbit urged Thorin to finger him faster, wanting more from the dwarf. Thorin did as Bilbo asked, watching the Halfling enjoy the pleasure. When Bilbo began moaning for more Thorin removed his fingers and removed his clothes, moving close to the hobbit. When he tried to push into Bilbo the hobbit stopped him.

“No. I want our toy.” Bilbo’s gaze was steady and Thorin rose to get retrieve it from a drawer in their bedroom. When he reappeared, Bilbo smiled at him. He had repositioned himself, resting against the back of couch on his knees. Thorin knelt behind him once more. Bilbo looked behind him as Thorin produced the long pear-shaped rod that was made of steel. He felt the cool tip pushing against his hole. Bilbo moved his hips, feeling it enter him. He moaned and gripped the couch. Thorin pushed it in deeper, watching Bilbo’s hole spread to accommodate the thickness. Thorin wanted to be inside of Bilbo at that moment, which Bilbo knew. He would tell Thorin to go harder and deeper with the toy, which made Thorin’s erection ache. He was completely hard.

“Bilbo,” Thorin moaned, feeling his shaft twitch as Bilbo took more of the steel rod. Bilbo smiled and looked at the dwarf king.

“What is it, King under the Mountain?” Bilbo asked a smirk on his face. “Tell me.” Thorin moaned and gripped Bilbo’s hip with his hand.

“Please, Bilbo.” Thorin felt pre-cum leaking at the head of his length. He wanted Bilbo badly. Bilbo made Thorin stretch his hole more by fucking him with the rod even harder. He was driving his dwarf king crazy, not allowing him to fuck him. Bilbo felt Thorin’s hand reach between his legs, grasping his shaft. Bilbo moaned as Thorin stroked him steadily. Thorin was a great at multitasking. The dwarf king was fucking Bilbo with their toy, jerking him off, and biting his ass all at once. Bilbo cried out when the rod hit his sweet spot. He heard Thorin moaning and knew that he needed release as much as the hobbit did.

“Thorin,” Bilbo moaned, reaching for him. Thorin removed the steel rod and knelt behind Bilbo on the couch, spreading Bilbo’s legs more. Thorin turned Bilbo’s face so that he was able to kiss him while plunging into the hobbit’s entrance. Bilbo shuddered, crying out from the invasion. Thorin held his face so that Bilbo was forced to look at Thorin. The dwarf’s thrusts were harder and deeper than the rod had been. Thorin felt Bilbo’s hand on his hip, holding onto him.

“You made me wait so long, my burglar.” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear, nipping the lobe. Bilbo gasped and came back against Thorin, taking him deep.

“Thorin,” Bilbo moaned feeling the dwarf’s hand wrap around his erection, pumping it fast. Thorin felt Bilbo begin to spill onto his hand, the hobbit gripping the couch hard, crying out in ecstasy. Thorin kept milking his erection while thrusting into Bilbo with all his strength. Bilbo moaned louder than he had ever heard him before. Thorin felt the hobbit’s nails digging into his hips as he spilled into Bilbo, thrusting until he had no energy left. When he pulled out of Bilbo’s hole he watched as his semen dripped from the hole, making a path onto Bilbo’s balls. Bilbo turned to face Thorin, sitting on the couch. Thorin laid his head in Bilbo’s lap, kissing his inner thigh.

“I love you,” Thorin whispered. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin’s thick locks.

“I love you, too, even though you forced me to agree to Fili’s request.” Bilbo laughed, seeing a smile spread across Thorin’s face.

“It won’t be so bad. You’ll see.” Thorin joked as they rested in front of the fire for a while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo teach Fili about sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

“Did you give him a specific time?” Bilbo asked, wondering how the night would go. Thorin sat on the bed watching the hobbit pace.

“I told him to come after supper. But, if you don’t calm down, Bilbo, you’ll ware a hole in the floor.”

“How can you be so relaxed about this?” Bilbo glanced at Thorin, who stood.

“I’ll blindfold you if you want,” Thorin said, placing his hands on the hobbit’s waist. “That way you won’t see him. You’ll only feel what I do to you.” The King under the Mountain pulled Bilbo to him, kissing his neck. Bilbo sighed, shaking his head.

“You owe me big time, Master Dwarf.” Thorin laughed, nodding in agreement. He moved his hands to caress the Halfling’s soft, round cheeks, while Bilbo wrapped his arms around the dwarf king’s neck, allowing Thorin to pick him up. The two ended up back on the bed, Thorin undressing his hobbit slowly.

Once Thorin had Bilbo shirtless and in the process of unlacing his trousers they heard a knock on the door. Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s shirt and drew it over his head, ignoring the sound. Thorin tried to pull away gently, but the Halfling took hold of his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist, bringing his lips to Thorin’s.

“Thorin,” Bilbo breathed in between kisses.

“I know, my love, I know.” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s lips. “But, I have to answer the door.”

Bilbo whimpered as Thorin left him on their bed. He opened the door to see Fili standing there. He looked nervous and wouldn’t meet Thorin’s gaze.

“Come in, nephew.” Thorin opened the door wider allowing the young dwarf to enter before closing it once more.

“Make yourself comfortable, Fili.” Thorin gestured to the many chairs and sofas in the main room of the chamber.

“Bilbo and I will be in the bedroom. Come in when you’re ready.” Thorin smiled, walking back into the bedroom.

~

Bilbo was splayed on the bed when the dwarf king returned.

“Let’s get these off of you, my darling,” he said, pulling the trousers down Bilbo’s legs.

“Is Fili out there?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded. “I told him to come in when he was ready. And I wanted us to go ahead and get started.” Thorin removed his own trousers before kneeling between the hobbit’s legs.

Bilbo leaned up to kiss Thorin’s lips, pressing his tongue gently against Thorin’s. They collided and brushed alongside one another’s, moans escaping both men. Thorin pulled back slightly to reach for the oil vial only to realize it wasn’t where it usually was.

“Bilbo, where’s the oil?”

“Fire place mantel.” Bilbo whispered against Thorin lips.

“Fili.” Thorin called, hoping his nephew was paying attention for once. “Bring me the vial of oil that’s on the mantel.”

Thorin continued to kiss Bilbo and felt his hobbit getting impatient. Bilbo had begun to shift his hips underneath the dwarf king and stroke Thorin’s shaft slowly, making him groan.

Bilbo leaned up more, kissing the spot below Thorin’s ear, whispering, “I need you. Please, Thorin…”

“I know, baby, I know.” Thorin felt his own need growing, hoping that he could help sate his burglar as well as himself.

Thorin turned to see Fili when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. The young dwarf held out the vial for his uncle to take, his face turning a shade of red. Thorin took the vial from him, nodding for him to sit on the bed. As Fili sat down, Bilbo moaned Thorin’s name once more.

“Oh, my burglar, I know.” Thorin positioned himself better between the hobbit’s legs, spreading them wide. He slicked his fingers with oil before sticking them inside of Bilbo’s entrance.

“Does it hurt?” Fili asked quietly, causing both Thorin and Bilbo to look at him.

Thorin shook his head. “Not if it’s done right. It may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but once you’re used to it it feels amazing.”

Thorin worked his fingers inside of Bilbo, causing him to moan louder. The King under the Mountain noticed Fili watching intently. He motioned the young dwarf closer once he was ready to be inside of Bilbo.

“This is important, Fili.” Thorin said as he poured oil over his erection, smoothing it over the length.

“If you forget to use oil it will be painful.” Fili watched as Thorin lifted Bilbo’s hips slightly. “Go in slow at first, that way adjustment is easier.” Thorin slowly penetrated Bilbo’s hole, stretching it wide. The hobbit moaned and gripped the furs that covered the bed.

“Thorin, he looks like he’s in pain,” Fili said, uncertainty coating his voice. Thorin smiled.

“He’s not, are you, my burglar?”

Bilbo moaned in response, urging the dwarf king to thrust into him more. Thorin obliged him, pushing in deeper. He held Bilbo’s legs up, his knees bent in the crooks of Thorin’s arms, his hands on the hobbit’s thighs. Thorin did as Bilbo ask, thrusting harder and deeper. He kept his gaze on his husband, glancing occasionally at Fili to make sure he was alright.

The young dwarf had reclaimed his seat on the bed, his hands covering his lap. Thorin knew what he was attempting to conceal, but he didn’t mention it. He just kept thrusting into Bilbo, making him grip the furs on the bed, moan loudly, and bite his lower lip every time the King under the Mountain hit his sensitive spot.

When it came time for Bilbo to release Fili shot off the bed. The sight of the hobbit leaving a sticky trail upon his middle had shocked the younger dwarf.

“It’s nothing…to be…afraid of,” Thorin breathed, his own orgasm nearing. Bilbo urged Thorin to go harder and faster so that he could fill up the Halfling’s tight hole. Thorin noticed Fili’s hands trembling as they hovered over his crotch. The dwarf king leaned down, kissing Bilbo, moaning against his lips as his release shot inside of him. When he pulled back he noticed that Fili looked pale.

“Fili?” Thorin began to get up when his nephew fainted.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

A week had passed by since Thorin and Bilbo’s show for Fili occurred. The young dwarf had barely made an appearance around the two after the fainting spell he’d had.

Thorin had carried him to his chambers that night, tending to him before returning to Bilbo. The dwarf king had tried to speak with Fili about the incident the next day, but his nephew refused to talk about it. Thorin understood that young Fili was embarrassed, but he wanted him to know that it was okay, that what happened would stay between the three of them. But, he couldn’t say anything if the young dwarf avoided him every second of the day.

Thorin walked down the hall to the dining hall, his hunger eating at his stomach lining. It had been at least twenty-four hours since he had eaten last. He had been supervising dwarves working in the mines. He had made it apparent that he would be making sure all went smoothly in dangerous areas and that his people were comfortable working in such places, like the mines and the forges.

He could smell the sizzling meat within the hall when he was right outside the doors. He opened them to be confronted by an entire feast spread on the table. Many meats and assorted vegetables covered the table top, looking delicious. The company was seated around the table, even Fili. Thorin paid no mind to the dwarf. He greeted everyone and kissed Bilbo lightly. Once the dwarf king was seated everyone began eating. It felt good to have full stomach once dinner was finished. Thorin wanted to go to his chambers with his husband and sleep the rest of the night in peace.

But, that was postponed by Fili’s sudden outburst.

“I watched Thorin and Bilbo fuck!”

Everyone’s head shot up, looking from Fili to Thorin and Bilbo. Thorin sat up straighter, a displeased look on his face. It was obvious that Fili had been bothered by Kili enough to crack about what was eating at him.

“Fili…” Thorin was about to scold Fili when he felt Bilbo’s hand touch his knee tentatively. Thorin glanced at his husband who gave him a not-here-in-front-of-everyone look. Thorin nodded slightly, taking hold of Bilbo’s hand. He looked to Fili.

“Outside.” It was not a request. Fili followed Thorin and Bilbo out of the dining hall. Thorin led them to his office and shut them inside. Bilbo perched on the side of the desk that was in the middle of the room, while Fili sat in a smaller chair. Thorin approached his nephew, his body rigid with anger.

“What was that about?”

Fili hesitated, making Thorin’s scowl deepen. “I didn’t mean to shout it. Kili kept asking what was going on and I got sick on his questions.”

“You couldn’t wait until you were alone with him to disclose? This was supposed to stay between the three of us, Fili.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Fili looked down at his lap. Thorin’s anger faded a little. He touched Fili’s shoulder.

“Why have you been avoiding me? I’ve been trying to talk to you about the other night.”

“I was embarrassed about fainting.”

Thorin knelt down and looked at his nephew’s face. “It’s okay to be embarrassed about things, Fili. If you had come to me earlier this week you might not have shouted it to everyone at supper though.” Thorin paused for a moment before continuing. “Bilbo and I want to make sure that you are alright.”

Fili nodded. “ I’m fine.”

“Have you tried?” Thorin asked. Fili shook his head.

“Alright. Well not another word about this to the others even if they hound you. You tell me if they do.” Thorin sent Fili on his way.

~

The next day was slow for Thorin and Bilbo who were play-fighting in Thorin’s office.  Bilbo had pushed Thorin to the floor, straddling his waist, while Thorin bucked underneath him. Bilbo laughed and held the dwarf king’s arms above his head. When Bilbo’s grip loosened slightly Thorin flipped the hobbit so that he was lying on his back with Thorin nestled in between his legs, grinding into him. Bilbo moaned at the slight thrusts.

“That’s cheating,” Bilbo laughed. Thorin smiled and kissed his husband.

Thorin pulled back slightly when he heard something bump in the next room. The dwarf king looked at Bilbo, his brow furrowed.

“Did you hear that?”

Bilbo nodded. They both stood and walked out into the hall. The bumping sound was more distinct out in the hall. Thorin moved towards the door and opened it a crack. He peaked inside to see two bodies coming together. He didn’t recognize one of the dwarves, but the other he knew very well. Fili.

Thorin’s nephew was bent over against the wall with a dwarf behind him, thrusting hard. There were muffled moans coming from both of them as they continued to fuck. Thorin moved away, silently closing the door. He looked at Bilbo who was behind him.

“Fili is definitely alright,” he chuckled. Thorin led Bilbo back into the office and found the place between his legs once more, staying there for a long while until they were both covered in sweat and each other’s stickiness, consumed in one another.


End file.
